


Good Luck

by keitaiga (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oha Asa gives advice, Midorima follows that advice to the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

Midorima froze when he heard the special advice from Oha Asa. It promised that if he did this one action, there was no possible way that misfortune would befall him.  
Midorima looked at his ranking, today he was in first place, he already possessed his lucky item, and his lucky colour was orange. He didn’t really need the extra luck, but he would take it. After all, he always made a habit of doing everything humanly possible to win.

 

Today, there was a practice match against Seirin. After normal classes, both teams lined up in Shuutoku’s gym as the game was announced.  
Takao had noticed Midorima being more fidgety than usual all day. He would have commented on it, but it was funnier to sit back and watch the events play out.  
At least it was until he found himself right in middle of it.  
They were about to turn back to their respective sides of the court when Midorima grabbed Takao in a headlock, tilting his head back by the chin.  
He heard the chocked noises of shock from the rest of the people present as Midorima kissed him right in the middle of the court.  
Takao stiffened with surprise and his face turned red with embarrassment.  
What the hell was Shin-chan doing?!  
Kissing him in front of their team?!  
In front of Seirin?!  
Something popped up in his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on, the feeling of Midorima’s lips against his own not helping his thought process.  
Oha. Freaking. Asa.  
Takao heard it this morning, but he hadn’t realized Midorima would actually do such a thing.  
A kiss for good luck.  
The annoying thing about good luck kisses was that they had to be done right when you need the effects.  
After what felt like an eternity, Midorima pulled his lips back, shiny with shared saliva, and licked them.  
Then he walked off down the court like nothing had happened, leaving everyone else to stare, frozen in shock.  
It took a moment, but Takao followed him on shaky legs, determined to see the game through.  
If Midorima would go that far to ensure victory, there was no way for them to lose.  
Takao took his position, the adrenaline from the surprise kiss sharpening his senses.  
There was no way they would lose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thingy for a doodle I did on my blog. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
